Death and Vengeance
by GreatShakes
Summary: And they would suffer... He would tear a world apart to avenge the death of his sister, his light, to find the very man or being which started his misery.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own maplestory!

* * *

He was surprised. In fact, he was more than surprised as he stood there standing in front of what appeared to be a peasant. Never before, in his past two years of pirating had he been caught by any nor did anyone ever realize about his heists, but now standing before him was nothing more than a sliver of society's framework. Even worse, the town's guards were never present at night, so to top it off, he was screwed. The man standing before him, however, was probably even more shocked than he was, in his very eyes stood a glint of greed and achievement as the man looked from the stolen wealth and the face of the thief.

" Why, hello there?" The man suddenly said in a course and croaky voice which also happened to sound creepy, " May I help you with what you're carrying, you look awfully frail for a child of what... 8 or 9?" The malevolent glare of greed appeared again, " Also, son what's your name." He ended in an overlarge smile.

" In that case" He gulped, " Needless to say, my age is confidential, and I... I have no name." He nervously stated, from a glance upward he swore the man was licking his chops and rubbing his hands together as if he were applying lotion, " However, you may call me Zero or Nihil if you wish..."

" Very well then Zero" He said in a mocking tone emphasizing on the ZE-, " I er.. what you call it?"

" Propose?"

" Well.. er... yes "Propose for you to give me whatever your holding. After all it's not like I'm a thief or somethin... In fact, I can probably protect your money from those people like y-... Nevermind."

Zero mentally groaned, he was already getting bored of the "conversation" with this man, he had been taught how to identify human emotions and thoughts since he was four to eight and he was also incredibly good at doing so. However, he had no place while conversing with people who were insane about wealth, in fact the only reason he stole was so he could get a good "boost" in his next step in life. Also, this man happened to be the worst liar ever, and his face told even more than an open book.

" Sorry sir, but you see, my dad is a very important person, and he trusts me in storing his wealth to a secret safe." Zero hoped that the man would fall for the bait.

Almost instantly, the man started adding " OH yes, yes, I... I work as a butcher and I'm very trustworthy, in fact they even call me Trivial, that's er... another language for trustworthy!" He said almost too enthusiastically.

'Wow' thought Zero, ' His intelligence is even lower than my intelligence when I was thre... No scratch that his intelligence matches that of a mushroom...' He then scrunched up his face as if in deep thought before stating, " You know what, with the lack of guards around here I think you'd make a "perfect" escort, since my dad's so "important" you should protect me with you life. Won't you?" Zero had tried hard on that note to retain his sarcastic tone of voice, however, the man seemed not notice.

"Alright, I'll guard you as well, no even better than your guardian angel protects you! Now why don't ya show me the safe." The glint of greed almost immediately returned to his eyes, "How' bout you walk in front of me. I could watch ya back for ya."

" Sorry, but my FATHER doesn't expect me to be prancing around midnight with a peasant like you, consider this a favor, escorting the banker's son." Zero tried for a brattish tone of voice, " Also, I'll stay behind you, I know how to take of my back better than you do yourself." Upon looking at the man's face, he almost laughed when he realized how angry he had made the man when he called him a peasant, his face was scrunched up in a half smile while his bulbous eyes look shiftily at him, along with that his face was literally twisted into some kind of half-greed, half-fury kind of face.

Struggling to regain control, the man regained himself before hastily adding ," ARRgh... ya little devil just give me that bag of wealth, Sheesh, ya bugger go on now before I just take it away." He was starting to lose his patience and his eyebrows were knotted so hard that it could of stayed that way for all eternity.

" Now hold on, is it money you say you want? Now, if we make it there I'll give you half of the money in this bag alright, just leave me one promise."

"Ya?"

"You must dig up the safe... Now I know it may be tough for father treasures his wages really much, but if you an do that, this little something can become yours." Zero teasingly shook the bag in front of the man's face.

" Alright, this better be good, tell me how to get there." He grunted back.

" Just LISTEN, I know to your uneducated mind, this may be too much to handle, but stay put and know your rights and lefts we'll get there okay?"

" Alright just cut the crap now. Before I cut your tongue out" He pointed toward a knife stuck between his waist area and his belt, " I ain't afraid of pulling it out and I doubt no one will find out."

" Okay, Okay, stop. This is going out of hand, listen no one needs to cut the other alright, anyway just don't get too melodramatic over a piece of gold." Zero hastily added, " Also, why don't we continue our rendezvous trip to the safe, also the less you utter out a breath, the more energy you'll have for digging."

" Alright let's go, also, smart ass." You're leading he used his beefy hand and dragged Zero by the scruff of his shirt to the front, " And if you decide to fuck with me, well, I hope you father won't miss you. NOW GO!" He aimed the kitchen knife toward Zero's back whilst grasping his arm. Zero, being the "smart ass" he was took his time before his mouth got the better of him.

" We'll aren't you a backstab- NO!" He jsut managed to catch himself though he heavily cursed at himself.

"WHAT!"

"I-I just said that the-he safe is hidden in that alley" The man threw Zero forward onto the ground, " It's just in that small shaded area, yea right there."

The man looked at Zero skeptically, then he grabbed Zero by the arm and bowled him against the corner of the alley. " Just stay there and wait, if I find that you've been bullshitting me all this time, I swear I'm gonna blow up your head until it pops. NOw how the hell do I get in this sod?" He raged at Zero.

"I doubt you can pop my head with that knife" Exclaimed Zero who was staring shiftily at the knife, " But if you do, CONGRAts, CONGRats. By the way just dig and you'll find it okay?"

The man then took out his blade and poked the ground, the ground was as hard as stone and twice as dusty, there was no way that someone could recently dug that area up and he knew it." In a fit of rage he groaned ," SO ya little bastard" He took out his kitchen knife, " I guess you been shitting me this whole time" He smiled, " Well in that case I can KILL YOU NOW and no one will give a shit, and if you're really the son of a banker, well FUck him!" He laughed, now just wait until I bruise up that pretty face of yours.

" All this for a bag of mesos? We'll now I think you're starting to turn into a Whore, cause if you're doing this entirely money then obviously you are one. Otherwise, your just so poor that you sold your uhh... Forget it, but still maybe you can spend that stuff on going to a school, I heard that they..." He dodged just in time as the knife swept over his head, he then proceded roll backwards and regain his footing. " Humph.. What was that? Was it a crappy show of knives man ship or what?"

" It's called the IF YOU DONT SHUT THE FUCK UP IM GONNA SLICE AND SPLICE YOU UNTIL YOUR DOG FOOD!" He was fuming at this child, first of all the child snarky attitude was so annoying that he literally blew up every time the kid made a noise, second off all the child bullshitted toward him and he hated bullshitters, finally, the kid's physical reactions were really fast as no one lost in speech could of dodged an oncoming blade so easily especially a child.

" Well based on your previous performance I'd say that I'll be dead by the time you even manage to hit me, so yeah... You can't really do-" He was about to finish his phrase when the man in front of him literally landed on him. Since the man was nearly as big as the alley itself he couldn't really escape. NOw the man had Zero pinned under his mass while his left hand shakily held the kitchen knife, yet he moved it right and left as if to figure out which area was Zero's heart. He snarled into Zero's ear," You think your so funny? Well I don't! So now I'm gonna rid the world of this fucker!" He plunged the knife into Zero's right lung. Blood flecked his hand and the blade was deep red with blood. He then stepped away from the corpse and grabbed the bag of wealth from below.

'Good' He thought, 'Now with this payload I can probably get a new job and move the family...' He then stopped. He had forgotten completely about his worrying household when he was trying to collect the wealth. Now, that he thought about it, it was already nearing midnight and his family would be dead sick about him. He then hastily spit on his blood flecked hands to clean off the coloration of stain before setting off. "One step, Two..."

That was how far he made it before he fell. The next day they discovered his dead body with the bag of money and a knife stuck in his neck. No other bodies were found.

* * *

**ZERO/Nihil/Nil's POV**

He clutched the right side of his chest as blood gushed out of it as he examined his blood soaked fingers. He stared back from the man's body to his hand and was for once speechless. He was shocked at such an outrageous achievement, _"MY First Kill.."_ Thoughts like that raced through his conscious yet dazed mind making him reminiscences about an event that happened over five years ago...

_" It seems like you' re disturbed..."_

_"I am! It just... I don't want to be the hero or the warrior. I don't want to kill thousands for the sake of one!"_

_" It's your legacy child, your destiny-"_

_" BUt what use is it if all I can do is kill? I may be protecting the world from harm but is it worth it!"_

_"Worth what?"_

_"The lives of thousands for the price of one, bloodshed, loss, and misery on both sides."_

_" Listen, child, there are somethings that we can't escape, it's in your blood to be a fighter and you shall prevail as one! This is what your father and mother would've wanted you to accomplish."_

_" No I WON'T. I WON'T KIll."_

_"Very well, I'll leave you to decide, but remember this, you cannot escape your legacy, your path of life, soon you will know what you need to do..."_

And here he was standing over the body of a man older and stronger than him, _"It was so easy..." _He glared with disbelief at the simplicity of death and the absurdity of it, removing his fingers from his wound and glancing at the blood and crud on it. _"There is no escaping now young one." _

Turning around at the sea port itself, he vowed to never return to the obsession of petty theft, instead he would change to the path of his legacy and obey it once and for all. _"I will become the warrior, the murderer..." _He then ran to embrace with the darkness within...

**END**

* * *

So what did you think of that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Shit?

Well in that case, PLZ leave a review or comment stating on how I CAN IMPROVE ON MY Very STORY.

Other than it's up to you whether you'd like my story


	2. Hope and Light

Disclaimer: I don't own maplestory!

* * *

He was a young man around seventeen years of age and lived with his family consisting of a father, a mother, and his revered younger sister. His father was the bread winner of the family, albeit he barley earned enough money as the rich would buy from their own selective cutlery shops and the poor seldom had enough money to purchase meat from stores. Nevertheless, the family lived on, surviving only on the small instances of mesos that their father would earn each day. However, his father was born from a family of wealthy officials, he hated his peasant life and toiled from day to night, in countless hours of efforts to attract customers, eventually, his desire for change turned into a untempered wrath and the family soon learned to stay wary of him during those phases, yet despite that, he always managed to come home at the appropriate time. One this very night, however, it was already nearing midnight and his presence had still not arrived. They were sitting around what resembled an assembly of broken legged seats around an equally beaten up table. The occupants of the house however wore very beaten clothing and appearances, with the exception of his mother's ring, which was the only thing that reminded the family of their originally high status until the events of the cultural evolution in the Maple World. While he was busily comforting his sister, his mother aimlessly stared at the filthy hands of his family's antique wall mounted clock, it also happened to be broken, so staring into it meant no good at all.  
" What's happened to papa?" His sister's childish cry pierced the eerie silence, " Is he coming back for supper?"

" He's all right.." stammered my mother, " Now children, go to sleep and when you wake up, he'll be with you smiling." She then attempted to smile at us, however, the scars of sorrow had already burnt into her face, it was nearly obvious that she was worried of some epidemic. As my sister walked into our makeshift room, I stood out of my seat and walked over to my mother.

" Mom..." I breathed out, " What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Now to bed before you're-" I interjected, " Mom, I'm not three, tell me what happened." She sighed, " Your right son... It's just... I'm worried..."

I interjected before she could burst into a stream of tears, " It's alright Mom, maybe hes just run into something or what not. Just... Just don't put all the stress on yourself..."

"Sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, just get some sleep and we'll see what happens, alright?"

She smiled wearily, " I guess your, right boy" She then hugged me tight before standing up and leaving toward her bed. I wearily clambered off my chair and walked into my makeshift room. Almost the instant I lifted the cloth hanger up, I was tackled by an energetic girl of 12 years of age, also known as my sister.

" Bro!" She shouted delightfully.

"Whats up? Sis, now can you get off me?"

"Sure thing" she smiled lovingly at me before tumbling off onto the floor mat ( We slept on mats which often got insect infestations) " Anyway, what's with dad today?"

" Dad?" I questioned " What's wrong with him?" I quizzically asked.

"Oh don't play stupid, why hasn't he shown up at home yet." She sounded worried. " I mean, he's never out this late, what's happening-!"

I shushed her before adding,"Argia, light does not worry about insecurity, it brushes past all stands in its way."

She blushed as she did whenever I mentioned her namesake, I continued, " SO anyway, what I mean is that you should just forget about this dilemma, life is too short to worry about one thing."

"Alright, I'll go to sleep..." She then preceded to curl up into a ball on her mat, " Good night brother..."

"And a good night to you too..." He yawned and fell onto his sleeping base, he slept for about a few minutes before he felt a slight nudging at his base.

"What?" He inquired sleepily.

"Nothing, it's just that... I wish I had your attitude." She said softly

"Well in that case, I would love to have yours." They both laughed before falling asleep once again.

Little did he know that his world would soon collapse starting from the next awake...

* * *

So what did you think of that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Crap?

Well in that case, PLZ leave a review or comment stating on how I CAN IMPROVE ON MY STORY.

Other than it's up to you whether you'd like my story

P.S. Argia means light in another language. I'm planning on naming the Black Mage Marcus Antonous Ravous or whatever wierd name i can think of...


	3. Innocent Sufferings?

A thin strip of sunbeam streamed in from the open. He slowly blinked his eyes open, catching in the orange blare of light that flickered before him. He blinked once or twice before dragging his body up from the ground were he slept, pulling apart the curtain to start his re entry into the world that sprang before him and looked toward the household bed. " Still no father." He thought grimly to himself " What has befallen him?"

Not wishing to start anxiety by waking up the entire household, he kept quiet and started to exit outside, anyway, he would he have to steal some neighborhood livestock. Dressed in nothing but a torn up vest and some cloth sewn pants, he embraced the cold of the early morning with slight difficulties as he walked through the crowds of awaking peddlers and merchants, the city was coming alive again and the rich aroma of the streets met his breath without much difficulty. Ignoring most childhood distractions, he eventually found himself at the embrace of a wandering hen which he quickly caught and wrung its neck before hiding it in his shirt and walked back home to distribute his gain. While he walked through the meander of pathways and beams that leaned down into the street, he bumped into his father's closest "friend". Now the two men had no special relation with each other, except for the fact that their family were all loyalists of an ancient tyrant named Victoria, in which after the Erevian conquest of the Island, the loyalist officials were rampaged with the overwhelming amount of rebels, an act that resulted in the cultural revolution.

" Hey lad, Well Ain't I seen you before" The short man's head was covered by a scraggly amount of hair and his body and clothes were streaked black with dirt and soot. His voice had some sort of added flair to it which was probably descended from the earliest of his noble ancestors.

" You know my father don't you, I'm his son." He firmly said to the man in front of him.

" That bugger... SO that's what kind of vermin that comes from his seed." The man leered impulsively at his face, " So what.. He asking for a rematch, in that drinking contest. Telling you to rob me of my pennies?"

" No, I was thinking Labaurdo, that's your name isn't it. Well I was thinking due to your er... History with my father that you'd at least know where his money bag is?"

" Oh well, I better not tell, so find off fool!" Labaurdo cackled, while his body was in a half turn.

"You seem to know more about this than I do."

" Well Labaurdo, this and that and whatever. Labaurdo need to go!" He was just about to take a step when the younger man grabbed his throat in a man hold from behind.

" Tell me about it. Otherwise, blood will be the last drink you taste."

" Well?" He smiled cockily despite is stuttering gasps, " What's your name?"

" Why..." He stared coldly at the man's flailing arms

" Just to know... YOu.. Better." He struggled out the words.

" Markus, Markus Antonius Ravos de maiestas eius Victoria regina omnium." He replied hastily, now tell me more about his whereabouts.

" All I see, so you memorized your title. Well she's dead already ya... There's nothing dead about worshiping the dead is that right to ya? Wellever, just give me a drink of rum and I'll talk."

" NO! NOW!" He tightened his grip on the stubby man's neck, he almost felt excitement when feeling the man suffer he savored every moment of the fool's suffering until...  
He suddenly released his grip upon the neck, upon the floor lay a pale, fat, and short man rolling and gasping for breath as passerby roamed freely away.

" SO you want to talk now?" He waited impatiently upon the half-dead man's decision.

" Alright, just don't kill me before I get my daily dose of liquer." He panted, " We'll you see, the poor man's got himself into a major dilema ye? And now he's gasping in hell with a gaping hole in his neck! Hah, took that sucker's purse and kicked his corpse into the water, got some fine wine that evening did I."

Markus then looked at the raving man's side and detached the purse, and clenched it. He then shouted for the guards and ran away into the distance before seeing how they dealt with the lunatic, and he savored every bit of it.

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Maplestory


End file.
